kakumeikivalvravefandomcom-20200214-history
Marie Nobi
is the friend of Shoko and a student at Sakimori Academy. On episode 11, she became new JIOR's Minister of Internal Affairs. History A somewhat aloof student at Sakimori. She's friend with Shoko , and doesn't seem to care much about appearances. After she was curious about the burns wounded Haruto right eye healed instantly in Episode 15, she entered into I Valvrave I and then greeted by Pino happily, claiming that she was a friend of Marie and they have not seen each other for 5 years but Marie hadn't remembered her memories. Later revealed that she was also a 'holy spirit' because she came back to life after a head shot by L-elf . Personality Contrary to her childish appearance, Marie is very mature emotionally and is never afraid of letting others know her opinions. Season One Marie served as a supporting character in season one. At this point, she is a quiet girl that is Shoko Sashinami's friend, helping Shoko to snatch Haruto Tokishima's phone when Shoko needed it. She did not have any great impact on the story in the first season, other than being New JIOR's minister of internal affairs. Season 2 Marie took part in the New JIOR's Earthfall Recon Mission, in hopes to regain her memory. After Akira exits her Valvrave to look for snacks, Marie catched her and revealed that she came along to look after Akira upon Shoko's request. During reentry, Haruto was injured in the right eye as his Valvrave I's controls overloaded and exploded. She later found out that his wound healed quickly and suspected something. At the third episode of the second season, she hoped to find out more by secretly starting up VVV Hito. Pino AI instantly claimed that Marie is her friend and they met five years ago. Marie stated that she only had the memories of the last two years of her life and Pino quickly took back her claim, stating that she had been overwriiten a few times, causing a clash in her memory systems. Before she could find out more she was caught by Haruto. She decided to confront Haruto, asking his true identity. Nervously, Haruto stated that he is one of the Holy spirits, not a human. Before the latter could continue, she was shot by L-elf, who did not want the people to know about the existence of the Holy spirits. Instead of dying, she stood up, with a gun wound on her forehead that is still fresh, revealing that she is a Magius. Pino later revealed to Marie that she was VVV Hito original test pilot. When New JIOR clashed with Dorsian army, Marie, Valvrave I ,and L-elf trapped together due to rock avalanche caused by L-elf former comrade's assault. Marie resolved to pilot Valvrave I after she saw her friends in desperate situation under Dorsian army. She was able to pilot it better than Haruto by paying price of losing her memories gradualy with every single attack. In the end of battle, Marie experienced complete memory lost and mental breakdown after obliterated enemies using "Harakiri Blade". Skills & Capabilities Piloting Skills *As the original pilot of valvrave one she has an incredible piloting skills above the other five. This was proven in the episode 16 when she piloted unit one and showed her battle skills on field. Self-healing *As one of the holy spirits, her wound can easily healed. This is shown in episode 15, after L-Elf did a head-shoot to her. Gallery Marie 2.jpg Marie-Nobi.jpg 616363.jpg 614820.jpg 630859.jpg Marie 3.jpg Gl img 25.jpg 1013123_253591634766166_858816284_n.jpg Valvrave the liberator 14 1.jpg Valvrave-005.jpg Akira and Marie.jpg Valvrave-the-liberator-s2-ep-3-8.jpg Valvrave-the-liberator-s2-ep-3-3.jpg Valvrave-the-liberator-s2-ep-3-5.jpg Valvrave-the-liberator-s2-ep-3-6.jpg Valvrave-the-liberator-s2-ep-3-7.jpg Valvrave-16-5-nobi-marie-wound.jpg Valvrave-16-71-nobi-marie.jpg Valvrave-16-40-nobi-marie-together.jpg Valvrave-16-76.jpg Valvrave-16-56.jpg Valvrave-16-66-nobi-marie.jpg Valvrave-16-78-nobi-marie.jpg Valvrave-16-54.jpg Valvrave-16-37.jpg Valvrave-16-33.jpg Nobi-marie-test-pilot.jpg Valvrave-16-86-nobi-marie.jpg Valvrave-16-31-nobi-marie-friends.jpg Valvrave-VI 2.jpg Valvrave-15-49.jpg Valvrave-15-43-nobi-marie-shot.jpg Valvrave-15-41.jpg Valvrave-15-39.jpg Valvrave-15-31.jpg cats.jpg|marie Category:Female Category:Characters